percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter 11
Chapter 11 Theresa P.O.V I walked out of the tent. Holding back tears. I would not cry, I would not cry. Like always my feet brought me towards the beach. Where surprise, surprise, Atticus was waiting. "Are you okay, Theresa?" He asked. "I'm okay." I replied. I stared at him. He was perfect, so beautiful....He was too perfect, what was hidden underneath that mask of beauty he wore? He was so unlike Christopher, who wore his imperfections like a trophy. He accepted the fact that was mortal, that he was not perfect. He was just himself, and not someone he wasn't. That sarcastic, sweet boy that I love, that's who he was. Being away from Christopher, taking him for granted made me realise that I would never ever again like another guy. Because no matter how I liked the guy, he would never be Christopher. Atticus stepped forward and put his arms around me. I didn't move and this wasn't one of the times where my body moved on it's own. Christopher hates me already. What do I have to lose? '' I tired being comfortable in his embrace, I couldn't. Just the unfamiliarity of it made me want to push away. "Just relax. I'll keep you company. And unlike Christopher, I will not hate you or leave you. ''My queen." He said. With those words, he place his hand on my chin making him look at him. He bends down and kisses me. I expected the gentle kiss that made want to melt. I wanted to let myself lose to the kisses. But something was wrong, the kiss was to rough. I was fully aware what was going on, I couldn't lose myself in the moment. I tried pushing away but his grip was to powerful. I tried shoving him, it didn't work. My voice was stopped by his mouth against mine, my eyes were open aware of his face infront of mine. The necklace around my neck turned burning hot again. Panic came in, I used all my strength, pushing him away, it not working, then trying again. The cycle continued. It was then that it happened. From the necklace, there was a bright light. Atticus let go suddenly, pushing me away, we both stumbled. I gasped. The light from the necklace had taken the form of a man, his body was made of bright white light. As quick as he appeared, he disappeared. The light returning into the necklace around my neck. The look on Atticus's face was utter shock. But that quickly faded as he turned to his right, he smiled. I followed his gaze, my heart sank. Christopher. How long had he been there? Did he see us kiss? I ran towards him, calling out his name. He ran as well away from me, I had no hope of trying to catch him. Soon enough, he disappeared from my sight. My first place to look was the tent. He wasn't there, but Willow was. "Theresa?" She asked. "Willow? Have you seen Christopher?" She shook her head. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and think, where would he be? "Sweetie, could you please stay with Mike and Silena for tonight? Me and Christopher are going to be busy." She nodded and walked away, in the direction of the cabins. My next location was the Nyx cabin and then the big house. Not there. I searched the entire length of camp, I couldn't find him. Finally I sat on a rock. Clearly I couldn't just run around to try and find him. I needed to think. Knowing Christopher, he would be at an obvious place, but not too obvious. Somewhere he could be alone. Alone and somewhere obvious.... I knew where he was. I stood up and looked at the horizon. Sunset. I had a few minutes of daylight left, I need to move now. I imagined myself turning into light, then using light to travel to another place. Just like shadow-travel. But this was the light version of it. When I opened my eyes, I was infront of the door. My hand went into my pocket and took out the keys. The key fit into the lock and it clicked open. I walked inside the apartment. He would be here I know it. I walked towards his room, I opened the door. I was immediately greeted by a voice. "Great your here Princess." Christopher said. "That's exactly what I need." Darkness Behind The Light Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter 12|Next Chapter--->]] Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 17:36, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page